ConfessionsZero X Yuuki
by BrOkEn KoKoRo97
Summary: Zero and Yuuki had to stay at Cross Academy in Winter Break, will Zero confess his feelings, and will Yuuki return his feelings? sorry, I suck in summaries, I know but read please! R


School Love!!! (ZeroXYuuki)

In this story, Yuuki, Zero and Kaname live a high school life but they are NOT vampire okay??? (Just because they aren't vampires doesn't mean that I don't love vampires okay? Because they are AWESOME and I LOVE them, but I just fell like writing a different story from all of the others vampire knight fics…XD).

Now to the story…

"Hey Zero!" Yuuki shout and run in his direction. "Are you doing anything after school? We could get some ice-cream!!!" She says with a big smile just like those chibis ones.

"No, and I don't like ice-cream"

"But can you just make company to me?" She asks making a puppy dog face. _'Darn it, I always fall for that, she's so cute with that face, why do I have to fall for her? She like a torture for me! Her cute face, brown cute eyes, her tiny body that makes me want to protect from any harm…shoot' _"Fine, I'll go with you to the town" He says trying to keep cool, and not pay attention to her cute…well…for him, everything about her was cute, and her voice like an angel.

As Yuuki walk with Zero she met Kaname, one of the most wanted guy in the school, not because he was a bad guy but because he was handsome, smart, good at any sports, and all the girls in the Cross Academy dream about having him as their boyfriend but he only have eyes to a certain girl…Yuuki, she was the only person that he truly cares.

"Good evening Yuuki-Chan" Kaname greet her.

"Good evening Kaname-sempai" Yuuki says a little bit shy.

"I don't want my special girl to be shy around me" He says as he put his hand under her chin and make her look at him, they stared at each others eyes for about 15 seconds, Kaname kissed her on her cheek and says good bye to her leaving Yuuki totally red and blushing about what just happened.

"Hey Zero!"

"Hn"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Ready to go where?"

"To the town! You promise me that you would take me there!"

"What if I don't?"

"Then I won't speak with you anymore and I'll ignore you forever!" She turned around not facing him anymore.

"Okay fine, I'll go with you, just stop being such a drama queen okay?"

"Thanks Zero! You're the best!!!" She says and hugs him making Zero blush a little bit but n t enough for Yuuki to notice.

As they got in the town she ask for a giant Sunday with a lot of cherries, as she eat zero watch her _'she looks like a child when she eat ice-cream' _Zero start to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Zero?" Yuuki says angrily.

"You have ice-cream on your nose, here; I'll help you take it off" Zero takes the paper and wipe off the ice-cream from Yuuki, she blushed and Zero saw it, he smiles at her reaction and they go back to the Cross Academy.

"Oh, I'm so exited because Winter Break is in 2 days!" Yori says.

"I'm not really because I'll have to stay here and help "daddy" with the Cross Academy"

"Oh…that's so sad, I'm going to Orlando in USA, and I'm so exited! I've never been in USA!" Yori says and talk about how she wanted to go to USA and etc.

**2 days later…(that means it's Winter Break)**

"Bye Yori! Have a good time in Orlando!" Yuuki says with a sad voice.

"Are you THAT upset of being the entire Winter Break with me?" Zero says jokingly.

"No, it's not that, it's just…"

"Just?"

"It's just that I wanted a normal vacation like every one else, people go with their parents to beaches, other countries and many cool places and every summer or winter break we stay here helping the Headmaster with the Academy" Yuuki says with a sad voice.

Zero couldn't say anything because every thing was true.

"They head master is calling us Yuuki"

"Okay, let's go see what he wants"

"Hello, Headmaster" Yuuki says

"Call me daddy, repeat with me, D-A-D-D-Y, Daddy"

"Yes, "Daddy"

"Oh Yuuki, you make your daddy so proud! Anyways, I call you guys here because I'll have to leave the whole winter break, I have important business in New York so you guys are going to be here and take care of all of it okay?"

They only nod and leave the room.

"I can't believe that even the Headma- Daddy is going to some where else"

While Zero prepares the dinner Yuuki is sitting at the couch watching TV.

"Yuuki, dinner's ready!"

"Coming, Zero-kun!"

As they eat Yuuki start to talk about many things but Zero wasn't listening, he was only admiring her beauty.

They went back to the couch and Zero switch to the music channel.

_Akaku, akaku, akaku, yurete  
Yume no, yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai_

"I have that song in my iPod" zero says.

"You have a weird taste to songs, but I like your type of taste" Yuuki says and hug Zero making zero give her, **only her** one of his rare smiles. "I like when you smile Zero-kun" making him blush.

Zero put her on his lap and leans close to her face "Yuuki, there's something that I had never courage to tell you but…Never mind"

"Tell me Zero!"

"No, it's nothing"

"Tell me!" she says and got on top of him and put her hand on his cheek.

"It's that…I-I lo…Love you, that's it" he says and turn his face to Yuuki couldn't see him blushing.

"You baka, I love you too" She says and kiss him still with her hand on his cheek, Zero roll over and now his on top of her, se giggle and they continue kiss. This night and from now on, they always sleep together side by side.

Ok…I know that story kind of sucks but I just wrote because I was bored and I wanted to write something about vampire knight, and yes, I know Zero is kind of out of character, so sorry, but I was bored so don't kill me okay? Thank you and if you want review, I would like!!! Thanks again!!!

**CherrySabakuNoUchiha**


End file.
